The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0053’.
‘CIFZ0053’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small size red-bronze decorative flower, large size plant with round sphere plant habit and a natural season response in mid-late October.
‘CIFZ0053’ originated from a mutation: Stock x-rayed at 1750 RAD in October of 2013. Single cutting sport from the stock.
The female parent was the unnamed lavender/pink colored seedling from own breeding ‘11-M262’.
When compared to the female parent, ‘CIFZ0053’ has:                1) Similar flower type and size but red-bronze not dark lavender/pink color like the sport parent        2) Blackcloth and natural season response is a day or two slower than the sport parent        3) Similar plant habit and slightly larger plant size than the sport parent        
No male parent.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0053’ was accomplished when vegetative stem tip cuttings were propagated from the initial selection. This initial selection took place on Apr. 16, 2014 in Gilroy, Calif.